


驯狗

by Christywalks



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Mind Rape, Post-Battle of Crait (Star Wars), Submission
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: “——停下！”赫克斯的脸痛苦地皱成一团，不知因为凯洛对他思维世界的无情入侵，还是因为凯洛展示出的一幅幅画面，“伦，停下！”“你现在明白了吗，赫克斯？”凯洛的拇指再次抹去对方眼角的泪，“这些我都可以给你——无论是把你变成婊子，狗，还是皇帝，我都做得到，这个宇宙里只有我做得到，并且纯粹看我的心情。”
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 4





	驯狗

**Author's Note:**

> *时隔……六年，终于再次动手写起了SW（捂脸）不过我之前真的是个只会搞搞AU的废物，所以一直不敢亲自写Kylux。假如有什么术语或者剧情错误，那都是我的错，告诉我我会改的  
> *以及我知道这个梗肯定有人写过了，很多很多篇，但我就是突然很想写所以就写了……

门铃响起。一下，两下，带着些许焦躁。凯洛并没有立刻回应，而是站在房间中央扫视一圈，目光落在起居室靠后摆放的那张办公桌上。桌面空无一物，因为他从来没有需要过“办公”，但此刻这张桌子的象征意义大过实际，尤其对正在门外等待进入的那个人而言。于是他走过去，半靠在桌沿上，抱起双臂。

“进来。”他喊了一句。机械门发出轻微响动，滑动显露出门外那人的身影。对方进门前背对走廊灯光，面孔完全沉在阴影中，唯有头顶红发是周身仅存的亮色。但随着一步步走进门内，来人逐渐被室内灯光照亮，乍看上去仍是凯洛无比熟悉的样子：用发胶贴在头皮上一丝不苟的红发，尖锐高耸的颧骨与紧紧抿起的嘴角，整张脸冷漠又刻薄，仿佛下一秒就会从嘴里吐出一声轻蔑。凯洛几乎以为他会握紧双拳直冲过来，向自己要求一份推迟太久的任务报告，或者高声质问他为何又肆意损坏第一秩序的珍贵资源。

但是，不，对方并没有这么做，那双绿得发亮的眼睛里除了掩盖不住的仇恨，此刻还藏着一份恐惧。这回轮到凯洛咽下嘴边的一声轻蔑的笑。他刻意在这个时间点发讯息给对方，并且命令对方前来他的私人房间，为的就是看到这副畏缩模样。

“赫克斯将军。”他在对方离自己五步远时拖拉着腔调开口了，而赫克斯仿佛被原力钉住一般，立刻僵硬地立正站好，双手背在身后，脊背挺得笔直。

“最高领袖。”凯洛饶有趣味地听对方从牙缝里挤出这个称呼，“现在是2300时，不知您召唤我过来是为了什么？”

“怎么，赫克斯将军，莫非我不能在这个时间段找你？”

“当然可以。”赫克斯注视着他，眉头微微皱起，凯洛甚至不需要原力都能看出他正在脑海里飞快筛查信息，思索自己为何会出现在这里——他们在一起共事太久了，凯洛突然意识到，久到他在不经意间已经学会如何不借助原力读懂这个总是小心把控自己表情与肢体语言的男人。

“当然可以……什么？”

赫克斯的注视变为怒瞪。“当然可以， **长官** 。”

“我差点以为我需要把你送去再教育，鉴于你似乎总是记不得该如何正确称呼你的上级。”

“用不着，长官。”现在赫克斯说话时更像在牙间狠狠撕扯血肉，毫无疑问是凯洛的。“我会将您的教诲铭记于心，以后不会再犯。如果……如果没有其他事了，最高领袖，请允许我——”

“收拾好你的个人物品。”凯洛用漫不经心的语气打断对方的话，并在看到赫克斯脸上一闪而过的疑惑时翘起嘴角，“明早九点在运输机库等我。”

“长官？”赫克斯的双眼微微瞪大，“您是需要我陪同您出席某项任务吗？如果可以的话，我希望您能够允许我另派合适人选。我身为将军，需要留在定局者号上，以便主持修缮——”

凯洛摇摇头，再次打断他。“不，赫克斯将军，我是在要求你明早和我一起前往稳定号。你以后不需要再操心定局者号的事了，我另有安排。”

“什么？！”如果赫克斯的自制力再薄弱一点，凯洛相信这个红发男人此刻绝对会高举双手从地上跳起来，但赫克斯只是身体剧烈颤抖了一瞬，剩余的情绪全都从他的眼神里泄露出来。“我不明白您的意思，最高领袖。”

“放心，我不是在降你的职或者什么。”凯洛挥了挥手，“我知道你有多在乎你的将军头衔。我只是命令你和我一起前往稳定号，以后你会在那艘星舰上继续履行你的职责，无论那是什么。”

“可是……定局者号是旗舰。”

“不再是了。”凯洛微笑着注视赫克斯的身体再次微微一颤。或许因为他们两个在过去几年里被迫共享定局者号的指挥权，赫克斯对这艘歼星舰有种莫名的占有欲，并且非常自豪于自己施加在整艘星舰的铁腕管理。但赫克斯之前大概不会想到终有一天凯洛会借此给他致命一击。

“可是……可是……”

“可是什么？”

“可是， **长官** ，”赫克斯嘶声吐出这个称呼，“假如您因为定局者号此刻的状况才决定把指挥转移到其他歼星舰上，至少允许我留在这里，不然修缮工作——”

“怎么，把你留在这艘破破烂烂的船上，用修缮工作浪费你得天独厚的才能？”凯洛嘲讽地挑挑眉毛，“还是说，赫克斯，你觉得我真的是个什么都不懂的蠢货，会允许你独自一人待在一艘任你掌握的歼星舰上？”

赫克斯的脸色随着他说出最后一句嘲讽慢慢褪去血色，在室内灯光映衬下惨白，唯有缺少睡眠的眼下铁青，眼角发红。他并没有立刻回答，而是同凯洛对视片刻，神情在愤怒与困惑中扭曲出一片了然：是啊，是为了这个。

当然是为了这个——凯洛轻轻点头。这段时间里谁也没率先提起至尊号上斯诺克的王座室里发生过什么，但他们心知肚明。透过原力，赫克斯传来的情绪是那般清晰：愤怒，悔恨，恐惧，耻辱，甚至还带着些许轻蔑。赫克斯不可能不知道真相，但凯洛随他去，知道了又能怎样？他只需要轻轻收紧手指，对方就会跪下来尊称他为最高领袖，也正如此刻，他甚至不需要多说一个字，赫克斯就完全清楚自己想做什么。

清楚，但并不喜欢，甚至不想接受——赫克斯的神情正明白无误告诉他这点。

“你对我的命令还有什么疑问吗，将军？”

“……为什么是稳定号？”赫克斯艰难吞咽了一下，哑声问道，“第一秩序里还有许多适合替代定局者号担任旗舰一职的复兴级歼星舰。”

“你对稳定号有什么意见吗？”

“我对星舰没有意见，长官，但指挥星舰的人……”赫克斯面颊上的肌肉微微抽动，显现出货真价实的厌恶，更甚于他对凯洛的情绪，“恕我直言，最高领袖，我希望您能考虑允许我挑选继任者继续监督定局者号的维修工作，而不是把稳定号目前的指挥官派过来，除非您想让第一秩序再损失一架歼星舰。”

“我绝无此意。”凯洛咧开嘴角，欣赏了片刻赫克斯脸上的如释重负，才再次开口：“你用不着担心普莱德将军搞坏你心爱的定局者号，因为你会在稳定号上和他一起共事。”

“……什么？”

“我已经决定任命他为陆海总将军。”这是在短短几分钟里凯洛第三次看到赫克斯摇摇欲坠，而说实话，他已经开始厌烦了，“最高指挥一致同意，普莱德的任命等明早我抵达稳定号和他见过之后就会正式下达给整个第一秩序。”

凯洛从没想象过有人的脸色可以在瞬间苍白得仿佛已经因死亡而冰冷，但他显然低估了赫克斯。他注视着站在他面前的红发男人微微张开嘴唇，深深吸入一口气，仿佛一具尸体正在可悲地鼓动肺部，试图让自己活过来。这本该是最令赫克斯震惊的消息，凯洛甚至做好对方突然爆发，从袖子里抽出他那把小匕首刺过来的准备。但赫克斯混身上下纹丝不动，在开口时只有睫毛轻轻颤抖，暴露他此刻的情绪：

“这是……这是你在戏弄我吗，伦？”

这个过于熟悉的称呼不知为何给凯洛带来些许多愁善感，让他甚至放弃追究对方的不敬。“要知道，赫克斯，这个宇宙并不是围绕你转的。我选择普莱德，是因为这是目前最正确的决定，不然最高指挥不可能同意。”

“可是，普莱德他是个——他的脑子里只有旧帝国那套过时的东西，他根本不明白第一秩序的意义所在！”

“我只知道他对我们绝对忠诚就够了。”凯洛淡然回答。

“是啊，你要的只是忠诚。”赫克斯的表情说到这里终于扭曲成丑陋的憎恶，绿眼睛里渗出骇人光芒：“你要的是一条会乖乖听你指挥的狗，但其实你自己也不过是——呃！”

凯洛只用一根手指就让他没能吐出来的字眼被扼在喉头。他并没有用多少力气，但赫克斯苍白的脸却慢慢胀红，一只手惊惧地握在自己的脖子上，徒劳地抓挠着那根由原力聚成的无形手指。

“我想我们都很清楚谁才是只杂种狗。”他满意地看到赫克斯的眼球在听到“杂种”这个词时几乎要从眼眶里爆出来。“而且实话告诉你，没错，或许我曾经的确是只被斯诺克拴住的狗，但我咬掉了他的手——我杀掉了他，成为了我自己的主人。而你又能做什么，嗯？”

“你……你果然……”赫克斯嘶声挤出这几个词，神情悔恨，“假如……我当时——”

“但你没有。”凯洛又扬起一根手指，微笑着加重力度，听到对方喉头一阵咯咯作响。“承认吧，赫克斯，你什么都不是，你只不过是一条叫起来有点吓人的杂种狗，但那也是斯诺克允许你冲我叫。而我已经听够了，我决定堵上你的嘴。”

“我……我是……第一秩序的……将军。”赫克斯整张脸已经胀成血红，额头青筋暴起，眼神却不复之前的惊恐，而是愈发愤恨地盯着他。“我创造了……弑星者……我有……我的……价值……”

“或许吧，赫克斯，或许你有你的价值，但你现在该认清的是你的地位。”凯洛慢慢举起手，注视着赫克斯穿着军靴的双脚随着他的动作从地板上逐渐抬起几英寸，在空中无力抽搐。“你以为你在跟谁说话？”他嘲弄地模仿赫克斯在斯诺克的王座前对他说的话，“我是你的最高领袖，是整个宇宙最强大的原力使用者。我可以像捏死一只蚂蚁一样结束你的生命，而你甚至不愿当我的狗？——我以为你是那种想方设法让自己活下来的人呢，赫克斯。”

“最……最高……领袖……万岁……”

这一幕几乎是至尊号上那幕的重现，他用原力凝结成的手指紧紧扼住赫克斯的脖子，强迫对方吐出这个称呼。但有什么感觉起来微妙得不同，赫克斯的情绪透过原力传来，并非因求生欲而全然折服，明明在垂死挣扎，却依旧在心底深处怀揣不甘，怨恨。

凯洛眯起眼睛，微微仰头凝视着那张胀红扭曲的脸，用原力顺着赫克斯的情绪轻而易举穿透将军本就濒临溃败的精神屏障，想要顺势将那股不甘连根拔起。他听到赫克斯发出一声虚弱的痛呼，但他已经沉浸于拨开对方层层思维，然后朝最薄弱的那部分猛地刺了进去。

**愚蠢、无知的废物** ——他在赫克斯无声的尖叫中听到对方深深埋藏起来的心声—— **只关心他的邪门巫术还有那个该死的拾荒女孩，他根本不知道该怎样当好最高领袖，看看他挑选的总将军是什么货色吧！第一秩序在他的带领下必定会走向灭亡，坐在那个位置上的人本该是** **——**

“本该是你？”凯洛盯着赫克斯看了几秒，在感觉到对方即将因窒息而昏过去之前把他往地上重重一摔。赫克斯发出一声闷哼，整个人狼狈地软倒在地，胸口仿佛要撑爆一般剧烈起伏，半晌才仰起头来望向凯洛，眼睛藏在凌乱垂在额头上的红发后面，但那股濒死也没能消散的怨恨依旧清晰可见。

“怎么，你想当最高领袖？”凯洛嘲弄地低头看着他，抬脚踢了踢他依旧绵软无力的身体，“你有什么资格和我争这个头衔？”

“你……你不是我们的一员。”赫克斯喉头沙哑，出口的话近乎耳语，但与此同时，凯洛却能透过原力听到对方心底的尖声喊叫，“你不懂……你不在乎！”

“不，赫克斯，不懂的是你。”凯洛在他身边慢慢蹲下来，歪过头凝视着那张写满愤恨的脸，突然伸出手。赫克斯非常明显地颤抖了一下想要躲开，但凯洛张开五指用力捏住他的脸颊两侧，然后用拇指抹了抹他的眼角生理性泪水。“你不懂你并不是什么天选之子，注定要统治整个宇宙。你……你不过是在第一秩序里乖乖扮演自己角色的小卒子，你能一路爬到将军的地位是因为有人允许你这么做，虽然我从来不明白斯诺克从你身上看到了什么。”

“我能当上将军是因为我自己的努力，而不是因为任何人！”赫克斯的大半张脸被他罩在手掌下面，只有一双眼睛亮得吓人，他炙热的呼吸喷吐在凯洛的手心，而凯洛头一次觉得这个比船板还冷硬的将军是个活生生的人。“更不像你那样靠你的血统，还有你那该死的巫术——要是没了这些，你就是个只会乱发脾气、盲目愚蠢的废物！斯诺克身为最高领袖至少懂得第一秩序需要什么，而你……你除了原力之外一无是处。”

“但这恰恰是你没有的，不是吗？”凯洛俯下身逼近他，两人的面孔中间仅剩他的手掌作为阻隔，“你以为我不知道你在弑星者基地上面偷偷研究原力，研究凯伯水晶的作用，试图用你的……‘科学’，搞懂原力是什么？”他将自己偶然从赫克斯睡梦中偷取到的画面投射回去，满意地看到对方又一次愤怒地瞪圆双眼。“告诉我，你现在学会怎么样用脑子挪动硬币了吗？”

“操你的，伦！”

“要不是你的灵魂太过令我作呕，或许我的确会，你的皮囊并非不顺眼。”凯洛分出两根手指，轻轻抚摸了一下赫克斯的嘴唇，而对方猛地颤抖了一下，瞳孔瞬间扩散，或许出于同样的厌恶。“但话说回来，我也不是不可以满足一下和我共事最久的将军。”

“你想要做什么？！”赫克斯的声音顿时慌乱起来，但凯洛没有理会他，而是用空余的那只手牢牢按住赫克斯的上半身，另一只手转移到他的侧脸，食指与中指搭在他的太阳穴上，然后——

“这是你想要的吗？”

**赫克斯走到高耸的王座前，慢慢跪在座上那人的双腿之间，把一根全然勃起的粗大阴茎小心翼翼含进嘴里，边卖力地舔边抬眼露出讨好的神情。在他上方凯洛轻哼一声，把手插进他梳理整齐的红发之中，握住满把后狠狠一拽，然后开始毫不留情地操他的喉咙，而赫克斯也像个婊子一样兴奋地哼叫起来。**

“或者这个？这个我个人非常喜欢。”

**舰桥正中央站着一个身材高大的黑发男人，身着黑色制服的下级军官在他身边神情紧张专注，忙于自己手头的工作，唯独有一个人正跪在他脚边冰冷的地板上。这个人浑身赤裸，身型瘦弱，雪白的皮肤上满是淤青和牙印，脖子上套着个黑色颈圈，最中央挂着第一秩序的红色标志。凯洛对走上前来对他汇报的一名军官低声说了几句，点点头，等对方离开后分出一只手拍了拍脚边赫克斯红色的头顶。**

“不过我猜你更想要这个？”

**坐在王座上的人变成赫克斯，他梳理整齐的红发上正佩戴着一顶璀璨的王冠，身上则穿着一袭设计考究的白色制服，左肩挂着由各色珠宝装点的金色肩带，一角鲜红的披风从座位上垂下来，离地面只有几寸之遥。他正注视着一个身穿黑色斗篷的身影朝他走近，在最后一级台阶慢慢跪下，亲吻他右手中指象征统治地位的戒指。赫克斯对凯洛做了个手势，对方便立刻听话地在他王座后面站好，一只手时刻放在腰间的光剑上，忠诚地守护着自己的皇帝。**

“——停下！”赫克斯的脸痛苦地皱成一团，不知因为凯洛对他思维世界的无情入侵，还是因为凯洛展示出的一幅幅画面，“伦，停下！”

“你现在明白了吗，赫克斯？”凯洛的拇指再次抹去对方眼角的泪，“这些我都可以给你——无论是把你变成婊子，狗，还是皇帝，我都做得到，这个宇宙里只有我做得到，并且纯粹看我的心情。”

“你——你不会！”赫克斯猛然睁开双眼，绿眼睛里的恐惧像是海面波涛汹涌——凯洛当然知道他最怕的是什么，于是他微笑着再次将自己最喜欢的那幅画面投射到他的脑海深处，仿佛用光剑划过钢板一般用力铭刻在那里，任凭赫克斯在他身下虚弱地挣扎、尖叫、呻吟。

“你不知道我会不会。”他对着赫克斯的耳朵轻声威胁，“你不知道我会对你做出什么。所以我建议你乖乖听话，扮演好你的职责，当好一条不会叫的狗——不会叫的狗至少胜过不穿衣服的狗，你说呢？”

赫克斯再次剧烈哆嗦了一下，喉头哽出一声粗重的喘息。凯洛松开手，坐直身体，注视着赫克斯躺在原地大口喘气，过了许久才抬起颤抖的手碰了碰自己从制服领口露出来布满紫红色伤痕的脖子。他眼里的光先是波动了一下，脸上露出些许绝望，但紧接着，仿佛在对凯洛表忠心一般，赫克斯逐渐抹去了整张脸上全部情绪，尽管面颊依旧胀红，头发也凌乱不堪，看起来却变回曾经那个冷硬如铁的将军了。

“很好。”凯洛从地上站起身，低头看向仍旧躺在地板上的将军，“我的命令是什么？”

“明早0900时，在运输机库和您一起前往稳定号，并听从普莱德将军的指挥，最高领袖。”赫克斯哑着嗓子低声回答。

“要是我知道你能做到这么听话，我或许早该请你来我的房间坐一坐。”凯洛下意识捻了捻手，发现手上满是赫克斯的发胶，还有汗水和眼泪，不由觉得一阵不快，就好像自己刚摸过某种满身粘液的爬行动物。“好了，你现在可以走了——立刻离开，别让我出来之后再见到你。”

说完，他不再理会赫克斯究竟能不能在刚才那场原力入侵后站起身，转身走向洗漱间。房门并不隔音，半分钟后门外传来衣物窸窣的声音，以及赫克斯压在呼吸下的咒骂与喘息。屋内空气微微颤动，仿佛他们的思绪依旧由原力紧紧联系在一起——或许的确如此，因为凯洛明明在盯着镜子里的自己，他的眼前却突然出现几幅陌生的画面：

**落在皮肤上炙热的呼吸；和蔼温柔的碰触和拥抱；两个人肩并肩站在一起，全然平等，不分高低。**

凯洛猛地睁开双眼，对着镜子里的自己皱起眉头。刚才那些画面的确是赫克斯的思绪，可对方在想什么？在经历了刚才的粗暴对待后，他只能以为赫克斯在怀念一个曾经温柔的爱人，甚至……甚至在谋划什么？或许曾经那样亲密对他的人如今也身处第一秩序的高层，他准备用旧情诱骗对方联手军事政变，谋取最高领袖的头衔？这的确像是赫克斯会做的事。

然而在他周身震颤的原力却仿佛在否定他的想法。一片寂静之中，他感觉自己似乎能听到一声沉重的叹息，原力正在发出哀鸣，悼念就在刚刚突然彻底消逝的某种东西——某种对凯洛的未来至关重要的东西。他伸出右手试图捕捉到最后一缕余韵，可它却从指缝中悄然溜走，沉默地消散在空气中。

凯洛知道这一切必定和那个红发男人有关，却又不明白原力究竟想告诉他什么。他的双腿带着他快步走出去，想要亲眼印证那种令他怅然若失的东西是否真实存在。

“赫克斯？”

起居室里却空无一人。赫克斯已经离开了。


End file.
